A Death Scythe's Path
by stripefin
Summary: This is a Maka/Soul fanfic. Soul and Maka are trying to have him be the new Death Scythe of lord death when something goes wrong. Will Soul and Maka fall in love or fall apart. The way life is is how it is for them, they learn more about each other and live there lives, what are they blind to, what do they see clearly?
1. Falling

**Hi everyone, I have fallen in love with soul Eater, its just amazing and my fav ships are Maka And Soul, I mean there just so perfect together. So welcome. I have not seen all the episodes yet, but am working on it. comment and follow please.**

Maka hods Soul in weapon form tight, knuckles wight. She can feel the sweat get too close to her eyes. The corrupted soul breathing heavy. There was a body of a grl behind him, her blood stained the sidewalk.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as the monster lunged at them, fangs bared. He snarled and his reflection disappeared when the Blade was swung.

Maka strikes and jumps back. "Soul, he's too powerful. I can't beat him." She pantes

"Maka, don't be an idiot. We need this soul." Soul smirks at the last part before fading away.

Maka's head shot up and she lunged at the monster. The beats let out a mad laugh before hitting Maka down. She hits the pavement, the Scythe flew out of her hand. The soul staggered over to Maka laughing madly. He ran his hand along her body. She was knocked out by the fall. Soul snarled and changed from running at him.

The beats garbled Maka and pressed a long fingernail to her throat "No another step boy.." He geered. His eyes mad, drool fell from his mouth.

Soul gritted his sharp teeth "Let go of her!" He yelled his arm changing into the blade.

"Whoops." The mans hand 'slipped' Cutting Maka's skin above her collarbone. That made soul scream and jump. The monster smiled and looked at Maka before falling into nothing but a hovering corrupted soul.

Soul ignored the beats soul and ran to Maka, _Please be ok Maka._ Soul reached her and picked her up. She lay limp in his arms, he picked her up and tried to get her on his bike but failed.

"Damn it Maka!" He yelled at her body. He looked at the cut, it was not bleeding to baddy. "Thank god." He turned her over and gasped. The back of her head was smeared with blood. "Shit." His teeth gritted he put him in front him and got on his motorcycle. His left arm was wrapped around her small frame that was pressed against him. He skidded to a stop in front of the school before picking her up and running to the school nurse.

"Ma'ma, please hel he. There was a fight and she got hurt. Its the back of her head, its bleeding." Soul said once he got through the door putting her on a bed.

The brown haired nurse nodded "Go get Dr. Stine, tell him to drop what he's doing and get his ass in here." The woman commanded as Soul ran out.

Soul easily found Dr. Stine. He led him to the nurses room. Dr. Stine tighten the crank on his head. He looked at Maka with a worried look on his face before shooing Soul out. Soul tried to protest but by the time he knew what to say the doors were locked and he was in the hall.

Soul shoved his hands in his yellow and black sweatshirts pockets. He pulled his IPod out and started to blast music into his ears. Trying to keep his mind off Maka. He could of done something and saved her, what it... He shook his head and opened his eyes. He was about to close them again before a slap on his back started him. He looked up the see BlackStar grinning down at him.

"Hey man, want to go clubbing tonight? I got us fake ID's." The younger boy grin faded away once he saw Souls face. "Dude what wrong, why aren't you jumping at the idea of getting drunk out of out teenage minds?"

Soul looked at the closed doors and sighed "Maka got hurt and its all my fault."

"Holy shit! What the hell happened."

Soul took a deep breath and told the 16 year old what happened.

**Sorry its so short. So anyways please comment what you think of it so far. **


	2. Butterflies

**This is a pretty long chapter, but I think its pretty good, please let me know what you think about it with comments and follows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, if I did Soul and Maka would be together. **

Soul sits in the hall back against the wall. His red eyes were closed. It had been an hour, the music still coursed through the ear buds. His favorite song played, the song was the only thing that kept him from going insane. '_You idiot, she will be ok stop worrying about her. It is Maka for crying out loud. _

_Its Maka….'_ His heart seemed to sink in his chest when his nide said her name. Again he shook his head, he didn't like just sitting here. He got up and tried to open the doors but they opened revealing Dr. Stine.

"Oh Soul, you're still here." Stine looked away from the boys intensive red eyes. He knew Soul would never forgive himself for Maka. Soul pushed pass Dr. Stine. "Soul stop." He called but it was too late.

Soul ran to where Maka lay. Her eyes were covered by cloth. Soul bit his lip, his sharp tear made it bleed. He sank next to his Master who greens eyes were hidden away. He found her hand hand gripped it to let her know he was there. His head sank and shoulders slumped.

"Soul?..." Maka faint voice asked

Souls head snapped up "I'm here, how do you feel." He took away his hand

"Im not sure, why can't= I see?"

"You have a cloth around your eyes." Soul said with a ghost of a grin.

"Why?..."

"You head, is it ok?'

"Ya Soul my heads fine, why are you acting like this."

Soul hesitates and then answers "I was waiting, more like hoping you would be ok. I sat in the hall after Dr. Stine looked me out." He said with a toothy smirk. "I was worried." He pulls her into a hug. "I'm not ever going to let you get hurt again."

Maka was surprised at how he was acting, not his usual 'I'm too cool for this' attitude. She wrapped her arms around him. She put her hand to her face and moved her bandages so she could see. She looked at Soul to see that he was blushing. "You blushing, you know that right."

"Am not!" He almost yelled back at a grinning Maka. He green eyes seemed to be laughing as he pulled away and shoved his hands into his pockets leaning against the backboard of the bed. Maka looked over at him, there shoulders were touching. Soul pulled out his Ipod and put in his headphones. Makas face went from a small smile to the biggest smirk in the world, she grabbed one of the ear buds and put it in her ear. She smiled when she heard the song.

"Oh my god, yes I love this song." (The song was Here's to never growing up.)

Soul nodded and laughed "I know." Souls hand was placed on Makas arm making her shiver. '_Soul what the hell are you doing!'_ He screamed at himself when he found what he was going to really do.

"Maka?" Kidds voice called from the door. Soul jumped up just in time. "Oh thank god you o-" He shrieked like a little girl when he saw that the bandages were not symmetrical. Kidd fainted.

Soul fell over laughing, he was holding his sides. Maka kneet next to him. "Kidd, wake up." She called slightly, His eyes snapped open. His and Maka's lips touched for a millisecond before she fell away from him. He blushed, in his head he was screaming with delight. Soul stopped laughing and now his teeth were clenched tight. Maka stood up and walked over to Soul and shook her head whispering something into his ear that made Soul smirk.

"Ma-...I-..Um-...So-...Sorry." Was all Kidd could get out before he ran out.

"That was not funny at all." Soul said his top lip curled up, smirk gone.

"His fault not mine." Maka turned away and blushed, she wasn't sure if it was caused Kidd just "Kissed" he or because Soul did care.

Soul and her got there stuff after the Nurse said they could go and walked out to the bike to head to their small apartment. Soul; got on the bike and started to moter, Maka got on behind him, she snked her arms around his cheast. Sul tried to ignore the felling he got this time. Maka leaned into him once they started going and held tight to keep from falling off. Soon they were home, Maka ran ahead and opened the door to find Kidd sitting on the couch. She quickly slammed the door and waited for soul. "Ummm hey Soul…. Dont be mad ok?"

Soul raised an eyebrow at her. "Whats on the other side of the door Maka." He pushed her aside. His jaw dropped when he saw Kidd sitting on the couch, Blair was laughing and talking to him. Soul stormed over to him. Maka was trying to drag soul to his room, soul followed Maka while glaring back at a very pale Kidd.

Maka shut the door behind her and Soul. His red eyes felt like he was clawing through her mind. "Stop it. Soul I didn't ask him to be here, now don't kill him or Lord death will kill you….. And I don't want that to happen." She looked away and blushed.

"Fine." Soul said with a sigh

Maka and soul walk out to fine Kidd and Blair nowhere to be seen. "Oh well I'm going to bed if you're hungry there are leftovers from last night in the fridge. Night." She went into her room and shut the door.

Soul heated up the noodles in the microwave before starting to eat them in front of the T.V, he flipped through the channels before her hurd Maka scream. He bolted up and ran into her room. She was thrashing and screaming. He was shaking and shaking her. She sat up with a gasp, (finally.) She collapsed into Souls arms shaking.

Maka was dreaming about what had happened, her body was shaking violently. Soul hesitantly put his hand on her head, then started whispering calming works in his deep voice. She hung onto his white tank-top as if was her only grip to reality. She sat in between his legs, her face was buried in his shirts. She finally stopped shaking.

Soul waited a few minutes before standing up to leave. "Wait…." Maka called her voice no more than a whisper. "Can you stay in here tonight. My dream was that I lost yu, I really don't want that to happen." Maka said looking down

Soul hid a smirk "Ya give me a sec and I'll be back, ok?" He walked out and changed into pajamas. When he walked in to Maka's room again, she had moved against the wall so he would have room. Soul quietly slipped next to her lying on his back. Maka turned over and looks at him.

"Thank you, Soul." She wrapped her arm around his and fell asleep.

Soul had knots in his stomach, and butterflies. He looked at Maka's sleeping face. '_Soul get a grip man! She just the same flat chested girl she always has been.'_ He looks at his hands and then at Maka. There was no stopping how he felt now. He wrapped his hand around hers and then slowly fell asleep.

**Ok so chapter 2, this is where things get a little more interesting. Not to soul repetitive but please comment I think it makes my writing better. Also thank you for the 1 review and the follow. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Barely There

**Thanks for the comments. I really like this chapter, even tho its kinda short. I'm working on the show as I was writing then couldn't concentrate on writing so I had to stop. I was think about why I think I chose 'Heres To Never Growing Up.' I really like that song and its really what I hear when I see them working together. So please review and follow.**

**Disclaimer: Same as last time, (Sadly)**

When Maka woke up the next morning she tried to rollover but there was something around her waist. She froze, she looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Soul. '_Wait….. Why the hell is he in here? What happened last night?' _The gears in her brain cranked till she remembered. She smiled and went closer to him wrapping her arm around his chest, it was saturday so no classes, that meant **SLEEP**.

Maka lay there for what seemed like forever before Soul started to move, she quickly shut her eyes to make him think she was sleeping. She could almost hear the smile that was on his face. He wrapped his hand around hers, then turned over so they were face to face. Maka's eyes flew open scaring Soul to death. She laughed at his face which was full of shock.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…" Maka looked up at him innocently.

Soul reached down a ruffled her hair. "Hey!... Stop that, you know I hate when people touch my hair!" Maka yelled at Soul who just smirked.

"I know that, trust me." He said still smirking (with a little drool)

Soul stood up with a sigh, and walked into the bathroom. Maka heard the shower turn on, she turned over feeling the blush finally reach her cheeks. She sighed and got up to make breakfast after she got dressed (red skirt and a skin tight blue tank top). The cat still was missing when Maka started the french toast and eggs.

Soul turned off the water and wraped a toul around his waist before looking in the mirror, the scar on his chest seemed more vivid than before. He shrugged and walked out, a cloud of steam followed him.

"Soul, could you flip the fr-" She stopped once she turned around. Soul just looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing just flip the french toast."

He did what he was tod before slipping into his room. When he came out food was on the table. "Blair food!" Soul yelled as her door flew open.

"Sorry, have plans." She bolted to the door before anyone could stop her she left.

"What-"

"Yumm can we just eat." Soul put his hand on his stomach. "Im starved."

Maka nodded they sat down. "So what are we doing to day or do you have plans with the girls."

"Nope, no plans. Oh I know we should go down to the park."

Soul nodded and they finished the amazing food she had made. Soul grabbed the keys and then waited for Maka to be ready. "Wow no pigtails today?" He said rolling his eyes. Maka just kicked him in the shins making him jump around like an idiot. Soon they were down stairs and on his bike. Soul got on then Maka, she grabbed onto his waist. Soul blushed '_Soul, dude this is so NOT cool, ugg she's…. Maka' _Soul had to shake his head getting a very weird look from Maka before she hugged him tighter and rested on his back.

Soon they got to the park, Soul parked and they got off the bike. "Com'on Soul!" Maka cried with happiness as she ran ahead. Soul shrugged and walked over to a bench that was in the shade. He shut his eyes and leaned back. It seemed like forever till he heard Makas voice.

"Maka!" Kidd cried walking away from Liz and Patty who were playing soccer.

"Oh…. Hey Kidd"

"So, umm. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this tonight at 8."

"Umm."

Soul snarled and bolted up speed walking over to Maka, "Sorry Kidd she with me tonight." Soul smirked slinging his arm over Makas shoulders. She looked up at him a silent 'Thank you.' in her eyes.

"Oh maybe next time." Kidd walked away.

They walked over to the bench were Soul had been sitting, he leaned back as Maka sat next to him. She brought her knees to her chest. She leaned back into Soul who a this paint had turned the same color as his eyes. He tighten his hand on her shoulder, looking down he saw that her eyes were closed. He rested his head on hers.

"Dude you're falling for her." BlackStar said looking down at him a smirk seemed to be carved in his face.

"Shut up, and go away before you wake her up." Soul whisper-yelled at BlackStar who shoved his hands in his pockets and left still smirking. Soul took out his Ipod and listed to Heres to never growing up.


	4. Rose Pedals

**Thank you to the amazing comments and follows, thank you so much. This chapter is being written to the best day of my life, (At least the last hour was amazing) So I really hope its amazing. Also if you go on to youtube and go to Soul and Maka, listed to the fan made video with the song Cinderella, its so perf for Maka.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

Soul's eyes slowly opened to see the park was almost empty, the sky was pink and light blue. He could almost not see the laughing sun and the moon was nowhere to be seen. He looks at his IPod to see the time which was 7:12, then at Maka still asleep on him. '_Earth to soul. Hey man don't screw this up with her. You are nothing but her weapon…. maybe her friend, but no more. __**She doesn't like you!**_' His brain screamed at him. Soul sighed and sat up slowly to not wake her up. "Hey Maka, wake up." He tapped her shoulder. Her green eyes inched open. "We don't want to be here after dark." The monsters on his mind, he did not want to have to deal with them tonight.

"Wh- What?" She asked still half asleep. Soul rolled his eyes and picked her up. Her head rested on his chest as he walked towards his bike.

A kishin rose out of the shadows. Soul snarled and gritted his teeth. "Shit, not now. Maka you need to wake up!" He yelled as the 'monster' came out of the bushes. It still looked half human. Soul snarled again and put Maka down changing his arm into his blade. His other arm around Maka to keep her up. She leaned into him, eyes half open.

"Get back." Soul yelled at it not able to keep Maka up and fight.

"Soul, whats, well shit." Maka now half awake said her voice muffled by Souls shirt. "her eyes on the kishin.

Soul looked down at her, he knew she would not be fully beter. Her sleepiness was winning. Her bandages still around her head. He looked back at the kishin teeth showing. He put Maka down on the ground against his left leg so he could move. He body slumped in sleep. '_She can't do this, she's still weak from her head injury from yesterday. Just dont let him get to her.'_ Souls brain raced.

The sound of running feet startled Soul, he turned to see Kidd haoding Liz and Patty. "Die!" He screamed shooting the kishin with total accuracy. Soul groaned when Kidd stopped next to him. "Your welcome." Kidd said with a smirk.

"Thanks…" Soul said through gritted teeth. He changed his arm back to human, before reaching down and picking up Maka.

"Is he ok?" Liz said as Patty poked her head before Soul swatted her hand away.

"Ya shes fine, just still tired. Now if you'll excuse up, we have to be going." Soul said turning on his heels and walking to his bike. Once he was there he let out a sigh and an irritated growl. He set Maka down and woke her up. "Just hold onto me ok? I'll get us home soon." Maka's eyes opened and she nodded.

Soul got on, Maka followed, wrapping her arms around him, this time Soul had to bit his lip to keep from doing anything stupid. They ride home Mka slumped against his back, her hair flowing in the wind.

Once there home Soul carries her up the stairs and opens the door. He sets her down on the couch and goes to get some water. Once he gets back Maka is leaning on the armrest, half watching the T.V and half reading a book.

"Hey, you're awake."

Maka nodded as Soul sits down. He grabs the T.V remote and changes the channel. "Ok so there are 10,000 chick flicks and no horror movies…." Soul says resting his head on his hand. "Oh wait!" his head snaps up "yes." He pumps his fist when he sees 'The Human Centipede.'

"Really? This movie." Maka asks an eyebrow raised.

"What, I thought you liked this one."

"No I tolerate this move, theres a difference….." She rolls her eyes then returns to her book.

Soul looks at her then props his legs on the couch mushing her book in the process. "Hey!" Maka shrieks, Soul just smirks at her. She tackles him.

"Hey what the he-" Hey yells before bursting out laughing "Ma-Ma-Mak-Maka s-s-stop." He giggles as Maka jabbed at his sides. He then grabs her and flipped her so he was pinning her.

"Soul, ow, you nails." Soul looks at her seeing his nails digging into her skin.

"Oh just shut up." He bent down and kissed her. '_DAMN IT SOUL, You Idiot why the hell did-' _His brain screeched but stop when she kissed back.

**Ok, so I just wrote that….. Sorry kinda unoriginal, but oh well I like it. Please comment and review. **


	5. Demons

**Thanks for 100 views, heres a very short chapter before I go to sleep, so it might not be the best. Comment and follow.**

**Disclaimer: Same**

Soul stops himself and runs into his room slamming the door behind him. He slides down the door. He brings his knees to his chest and slams his head into his knees. Soul lets out a moan.

"Soul….?" Make calls in the faintest whisper. Then the door slam, '_I cant, he just, oh wow. I never thought he would kiss me.' _She turns her head blushing like wildfire.

"Soul, open up!" Maka yelled pushing on the door.

"Just leave me alone….." Soul wimpers.

"No, just…. can we just talk. I'm not mad."

Soul grinned and moved away from the door. Maka slowly opened the door, her face red. Soul refused to meet gaze with her once she sat down. "I can't believe you d-"

"Did that, ya trust me I know." Soul snapped before she could finish.

"No I can't believe you didn't do that, well.." She looked away "Before now."

Soul looked absolutely shocked at a red Maka. "What?" He squeaked '_Ha I told you I told you.' _He sings to his brain still shocked.

"Ya, I thought after we danced, I kinda guess you liked me." She blushed even harder

"What, I didn't until later."

"Soul, you were asleep on the couch while I was watching T.V and you kept saying my name till I kicked you, remember?" She pointed at a bruise on his leg.

Soul laughed, "Oh ya that dream, you had huge boo-" He was cut off by a Maka Chop.

"Don't even dare." The most pissed look on her face.

"Ow. You know that really does hurt." Soul said through gritted teeth. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Ya suit your self." Maka started to stand to go before she felt Soul grab her hand and pull her down. He kissed her before letting her go. He smiled at her, she blushed.

"Night." Soul said as Maka left the room.

Maka sat on the couch holding her knees. '_This is so stupid, what are you doing. He's the biggest player on the planet.'_ Her brain thinks back to all the girls that showed up at there door and slapped her and then left heartbroken. She shook her head trying to say he just wants to play with her heart. '_Ugggg, Soul I'm going to kill you.' _She thought burying her head into her knees. "Im going to kill you for doing this to me." She said out loud.

Soul opened his door to get some water when he heard her and closed the again, '_She doesn't care about me, just about Kidd, no that wrong and you know it.'_ His mind at war with his heart.


	6. Sanity

**Thank you for the follows and comments, you guys are the best. I really hope you are all enjoying the story. **

Soul shut the door his good mood gone. '_What was she talking about what does she think I'm going to do?' _His brain races.

Maka sat on the couch having no will to go to bed, and no will to talk to anyone. The T.V's shows paced, hours passed with her just sitting. '_Maka Albarn, enough is enough. Get up and go to bed!'_ She did as her brain told her. She changed and turned off the light sleep flooded her body, eyes shut.

Soul paced his room, he had heard the T.V turn off and now could hear Maka's slow breaths in the other room. He sighed and got up opening his door and going next door to Maka's. He opened the door and rolled his eyes she was on her bed curled into a ball her blankets on the floor. He quietly crossed the room and picked up the blankets. He tucked them around her and left. Once he got back to his room the morning sun was just starting to appear. '_No real point of trying to sleep now.'_He pulled out his IPod and found his headphones turning the volume all the way up.

Maka slept most of sunday so Soul did nothing but listen to music. When she finally did wake up she stayed in her room reading. So Sunday was just a lazy day.

"Soul, what do you want for dinner?" She knocked before opening his door.

"Thai food." Soul said laying down looking at the ceiling.

"Ok I'll call, I think it should be here in about 45 minutes." She said before shutting the door.

Soul looked at his Ipod seeing the time was 6:45 and he hadn't eaten all day, his stomach rumbled at the thought of food. He slid his headphones around his neck putting his IPod in his pocket before walking into the living room. He saw Maka putting the phone down and walking back to her book. "Have you really been reading all day?"

Maka nodded. Soul rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge. "Soul shut that door right now, I just ordered food." Maka said.

"I'm starving tho!"

"I don't care. Now move away from the food." Maka got up and move over to him grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the food. Soul's shoulders slumped in defeat. Maka pushed him down on the couch before going back to her book, propping her feet on Souls lap to keep him from moving. Soul tried to reach for the remote but it was out of reach, he sighed.

"What are you reading?"

"Just a fiction story."

Soul rolled his eyes "Ya but what's it called."

"Mmmm, not really sure, Dr. Stine gave it to me and told me to read it." Maka shrugged.

"Ok what's it about?"

"Its about, well I think its about a girls dream that comes true, but its not one of the good ones. She losses her family to demons eating them. The boy that she likes loses his sanity and kills himself….. Thats as far as I have gotten."

"What happens to her?"

"Well its either a dream, or she lost it. But she just tells herself it's a dream."

"Oh."

"Ya, its really sad."

Soul nods before leaning back pulling his headphones back on. The sound seems to vibrate through his head. He looks at Maka whose holding her hair out of her eyes with one hand and holding to book in the other. Suddenly she jumps up. She opens the door and makes the bag that the man hands her. "Thank you." He hears her say before shutting the door. She gets out plates and puts the food on to the plates. Soul is standing behind her drooling. "Soul sit and eat, don't just stand there." Maka laughs at him.

"Food…., FOOOD!" Soul almost jumped into the food.

"You such a boy...' She looked at Soul who was shoveling food into his mouth, a noodle some how in his hair.

Soul just keeps eating and eating. Maka stared in horror at him. He finished about 10 minutes before her. He went over to her and tried to take her food. "Soul, no you had 2 times what I have now leave me alone."

"Fine." Soul sulked over to the couch. "What?" He asked Maka staring at him.

"Oh, nothing. Just think how to make you do the dishes tonight…." She put a finger to her lips tapping them lightly. "Oh I know." She stood up and walked over to him.

"Maka what are you doing?" Soul let her sit down. She had the most devilish look on her face. Soul looked at her an eyebrow raised.

Makas face was a little red, but she kissed him anyway. Souls face was also red. He smirked grabbed her pulling her on top of him. Soon she pulled away, her face now very red. She stood and walked back towards the table.

'_What, what's going on._' Maka puts her hand to her head feeling dizzy. '_There are vibrations'_ Maka falls to the ground holding her head letting out a scream. "Soul waves, bad. Maybe a witches." Her voice shakes. Soul is next to her in seconds. He puts his hand on her shoulder keeping her up right.

**Ok so the thing with the witch just famed to me so There will be fights coming up. **

**Ok thanks for everything, I'll post later tonight as well.**


	7. Dresses and Roses Pt 1

**Hello guys, sorry for not posting this chapter earlier, this is part 1 of 2. But so I am kinda going by the show like with Medusa but not sure, I'm definitely putting Crona in tho. I just think he's so cute and sweet. Anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think. Also I'm just going to say this for the tv show, they live together something going to happen sometime (Devilish grin on my face) **

Soul crouched next to her, Maka her hands wrapped around her head. "No, no, I think….., it can't be…. its her…." Makas eyes were shut she kept flinching like someone was hitting her.

"Maka, who…. who is it? Soul holds her trying to figure out what in the name of Lord Death she was talking about.

"The one who…" She lifted up his shirt and pointed at his scar.

"Her?"

"Ya." Maka shoots up and runs out the door

"Maka!" Soul shouts after her but shes already gone.

Maka runs through the streets, feet hitting the wet pavement. She can still feel the soul, running running. Suddenly as blast of light and a laugh, then her vision is filled with red. She hears something hit the ground and a scream.

"Fool, I'm more powerful than the both of you put together!" A new, yet familiar voice cackled.

"You killed her." A younger womans voice called running over to the body that was splattered with blood.

"Well you two got in my way." A strange glow started to form right before Maka his behind a shadow on the wall across from then showed it all. There were three objects, the oldest powerful woman, one of the younger girls body, and the other fighting back against the invisible hand around her throat. Maka looked away as the scene became very gruesome.

"Maka, where are you." A faint hiss of a whisper around the corner made her jump before pulling Soul next to her signaling him to stay silent. Souls eyes were big, he looked around then traced where Makas eyes were, and watched the shadow show.

"Well that done." A flash of light then the living womans body vanished.

"What, the, hell….?" Soul said trying to put his thoughts together. Maka Just shook her head and started walking back home. Soul jumped and caught up. "So what are we going to do?"

"What can we do?"

"Good point…." Soul stuffed his hand into his pockets.

The walk back was quite, Soul through and Maka tried to get what she saw out of her head. The moon laughed silent, blood dripping out of its mouth, (due to the recent deaths.)

Maka shook her head one last time and started to run, just to feel the freedom that it brought into her body. '_Your fine Maka, just run then forget. Dont worry, if you worry then…..' _He mind through back to the last fight, her body shook.

Soul let her run, he always knew she needed to do what she needed to do. The gears in his brain thought back to when she ran out. '_She such a widow.' _Soul smirked looking down at his shoes.

Once they got back they said goodnight and went into their separate rooms. They immediately fell asleep.

The next morning came way too early due to Kidd screwing it up so school started at 8 instead of 9. Soul was still plotting his revenge for this. Maka groaned and put in 2 pieces of toast, then has to drag Sou of of bed (Literally!)

"5 more minutes." Soul climbs on the couch. Maka rolls her eyes and gets out the ice cubes. She walks over to Soul and drops the hole tray down his shirt which makes him jump up. "No, cool Maka, not cool!" He yells at her. Maka has a hand held her her lips to try to hide a smile.

They eat and got on Souls bike. Again he had to swallow hard when she put her arms around his chest. They speed to school, when Soul speed up that made Maka yelp, making her hold tighter to him and get closer. Soul skidded to a stop in his usual spot before being grabbed by Maka and dragged to class.

**Ding**

The bell rang right as they made it into class, Dr. Stine looked at them then back at the class. They went to there seats next to BlackStar and Tsubaki, She smiled at Maka as she sat down out of breath.

Maka could feel Souls hand, but she didn't let go and neither did he. Soul could feel the blush on his face but just ignored it. He could also feel Kidd shooting perfectly symmetrical daggers at the back of his head but he didn't care.

"Class tonight there is a.. School dance." Dr. Stine started before being interrupted by shouts of some girls, He glared at them earning complete silence, he cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying there will be a school dance tonight. It is a requirement for you all to come." That got some moans from the boys "The dress code is semi formal. Thats all with that. Today we will be doing, bla bla bla."

Soul turned to Maka. "Can I trust we are going together?"

"Yep." Maka smiled at him

"Baaaaaaaaaaa!" Kidd screeched from behind them. Dr. Stine trough a knife at the wall next to Kidd. Then Kidd started screaming that he had now put a unsymmetrical line in the wall, and bla bla bla.

"Soul?"

"Ya."

"Actually wear a suit, I don't want to look like a total idiot dancing with you."

"Your dancing and do that on its own but o-" He said before getting Maka chopped.

"Shout up."

"Mr. Evans, Mis. Albarn, is there a problem?" Stine asked an eyebrow raised.

"No, no problem Sir." They said in unison.

Once class finished the girls went dress shopping due to all of the other classes being excused due to a teacher conference.

"Oh wow Make, you look amazing." Liz said looking at Maka.

"Really?"

"Patty, Tsubaki come see this." The other girls came and caught their breath. Maka was wearing corset top curve out vottem dress. It was maroon with lace on the bottom and the top. It was sleeveless and low neck cut.

"Its perfect." The others awed. Maka slipped back into her changing room and took it off before paying for it.

"Hey guys I have to go. I have practice with Kidd and Soul in 10."

The girls give each other worried looks as she left.

"Hey Soul, wheres Kidd?"

"Not sure.."

"Hey sorry I'm late. Hi Maka how was your day?"

"It was great, cant wait for the dance!" She said blushing a little as Soul smirked at Kidd.

"Ok lets start."

"Ok, soul resonance lets go!" Soul and Maka called. There soul merged.

"Not to bad, now can you do anything with that or no."

Maka held her head. Souls weapon from glow with witch hunter, "Come on Maka, lets try one more time." She nodded and tried but slipped like always almost killing Kidd.

**One hour later **

"Ok, well lets work on that later its been an hour and the dance is soon." Maka nodded at Kidd and left with Soul walking behind her.

"Hold on." Soul told Maka before speeding home.

Once they were home Maka and Soul went into their rooms. They both came out at the same time to go take a shower and ended up wrestling for it. "Ha I win." Maka smiled down at Soul who was on the ground.

Soul sighed and listed to music while she took her shower. "Hey Soul, can you get my toul?"

"Nope."

"What!"

"I said no."

"Damn it Soul, get my toul now! Its cold!" Maka yells at Soul who finally go up.

They go ready. Once Maka came out of her room Soul gasped, "Wow, you beautiful!"

**Ok so comment and follow, this is part 1 hopefully I'll write part 2 tomorrow…..(Hint to comment to make me post faster) So till next time.**


	8. Dresses and Roses Pt 2

**Ok I'm very happy and yet oh so sad, I have reached over 300 views (Thank you) but go no new comments or anything :(, but I did get to Maka-Chop someone in real life.**

**But anyways, I wrote this story to be read and for people to hopefully like or love. Without further ado, on with THE STORY.**

Maka turned her head, a slight blush on her face, "Thank you…" She half squeaked

"Shall we?" Soul offered Maka his hand. She hesitated a second before taking it and walking to the waiting limo.

"Hey Maka, Soul, wasssss upppppp!" BlackStar called to the from the sun roof.

"Hey man was up." Soul and BlackStar high-fived then the couples were off to the dance. BlackStars suit was mess and sloppily put on. Soul grimaced at the ugly sight. Tsubaki wore a red skin tight dress with a black velvet shawl.

"So what are we going to eat first Soul?!" The young ninja asked

"Ummm, I'm, Not really hungry." Soul looked down at Maka and his hand.

"WHAT!" BlackStar yelled

Soul glared at him. "Sorry." Tsubaki apologised for her young mister. Soul felt bad for her always covering up after him.

**At the dance entrance.**

"Welcome." Soul called to his group of friends getting out of the limo he had sent for them. His eyes fell on Maka, '_Wow….. shes the most beautiful one at the dance!'_ Kidd blushed as she walked past him before almost having a freak out at her and Soul holding hands.

"I win." Soul whispered so quietly when he passed Kidd that he was the only one who hurd. He gritted his teeth together clenching his fists before Liz motion to Patty to grab him.

Once they got inside BlackStar and Tsubaki disappeared to find food. Soul and Maka headed for the blackney. "It sure is beautiful out tonight, especially without the moon anywhere in sight." Maka said looking up, her arms were crossed on the railing. Soul lend against it, he was right next to Maka also looking up. His hand in his suit pockets.

"Ya it sure is…" He said back looking away from the sky and to Maka.

She saw his eyes on her and turned to him. "What?" He just shrugged and kept staring at her. Maka blushed and looked away, still feeling his eyes on her.

Soul could stand it no longer. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. She looked up at him surprised then laughed. Soul smirked and leaned down and kissed her, Maka immediately leaned into him and the kiss.

Kidd was looking around trying to find the girl he wanted to dance with, but eventually gave up. He started walking to the balcony. His gaze was in his shoes. When he looked up he froze. Maka and That good for nothing son of a bitch were kissing. His face grew hot then he stormed off.

Maka and Soul broke the kiss both of them breathing heavily. He was still smirking at her. She just rolled her eyes and hugged him, not ever wanting to let go. "Can I assume we're of-"

"Maka?" Spirit voice full of shock, a devilishly smiling Kidd behind him. "You little bastard get the hell away from my little Maka."

"Papa!" Maka yelled pushing him away and grabbing Souls hand "You don't get to be like that to my…" She looked up at Soul and smiled "To my boyfriend."

Spirits mouth was gabbing almost as much as a whining Kidd. Maka pushed past the 2 of them leading Soul behind her to the dance floor, right as a slow song came on. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her hip. They swayed side to side, Makas head resting on Souls shoulder.

The best night of their lives and the happiest, for most of them.

**Poor Kidd I truly do feel kinda bad for him but I'm a SoMa all the way bitches. Please comment and review, sorry it's so short. So yay this is when I finally get to do a whole lot more SoMa stuff.**


	9. Camp

**Ok so I woke up cause I had this amazing idea for this chapter, I literally just woke up when I started writing so please excuse any mistakes (Sorry Kidd) Also thank you guys for the comments. I really hope you like this chapter, I don't think anyone else has done it. (I really hope) Please enjoy and let me know what you think about it.**

"But Lord Death-" Maka had started to protest for the hundredth time, Soul rolled his eyes.

"Now Maka, this is a break from everything for you, Soul, Liz, Patty, Kidd, BlackStar, and Tsubaki. I am sending you off to camp to **relax, **that is an order straight from me. Maka you will go. It is just for 2 weeks. Now you and Soul go start packing. Everyone else is almost ready. Oh also the bus will be her at 6:20 tonight, so you have 3 hours to get ready and back in front of the school." Lord Death said before kicking them out.

"Why cant we just stay here? I like it here." Maka started to whine.

"Oh just shut up." Soul rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. He started running, dragging her behind him. They got to the bike and speed home.

"Go pack." Soul painted at her door taking the book she picked up before she could start reading.

"Fine…." She sighed and went in to her room to pack. She took out the list she was given and packed.

**Packing list **

**Phone:X**

**3 pairs of pj (or something to sleep in): X**

**8 pairs of socks: X**

**2 dresses:X **

**4 long sleeve shirts: X**

**7 short sleeve shirts: X**

**5 pairs of shorts: X**

**6 pairs of long pants:X**

**1 pair of riding boots: X**

**2 pairs of tenashoes: X**

**1 pair of dress shoes: X**

**Books, games, etc: X**

_There is a lot of other stuff in just to lazy to write it down…. sorry._

(All personal devices are allowed, but only at times. They will be confiscated if you are on them gaming all the time.)

Maka looked over the list and nodded happy that she was all packed. She had 5 books and her phone and Ipod. She changed out of her usual outfit into shorts and a loose white t shirt.

"Hey Soul you just about ready, the bus will be at the DWMA in 18 minutes." She called into his room while writing a note for Blair telling her where they were going.

"Yep." Soul walked out of his room. He smiled and walked up to her. Soul kissed her on the cheek before taking her hand and walking back to the school, not want to leave the bike there for 2 weeks.

"Ok there here!" Patty screeched into Kidds ear.

"Yes Patty, I can see that. You know we are looking the same way right?"

"Ok…. heheheheh, sowry." She said sounding like a 2 year old.

"Hey guys." Maka called dragging Soul to the bus. Soul and Maka split and she went to take to Kidd and the girls while Soul went over to BlackStar.

"Ok now everyone on the bus. And Maka-baby, Daddy is going to miss you very much." Spirit said before getting hit upside the head by Soul. Maka hugged him and go on the bus.

_Ok so I'm not going to write about the bus ride. But heres what the camp looks like. There is a big field when you first come into view of it. The field is used for combat, then there is a barn with an arena. After you pass the field and barn you get into the woods, you will get glimpses of some cabins, a small waterfall and pond. Then there is the dining lodge where you be dropped off. You and your group (In this case Maka, Soul, Kidd, Patty, Liz, BlackStar, and Tsubaki), will have a cabin. You get a calendar of daily events, also cabin number and walk to the campfire pit for opening meeting. The view behind the pit is of the ocean._

Soul got off the bus and walk over to Maka who was talking to the woman that gave her the cabin keys and a map. "Ok so looks like you are in cabin 14, its the one that is up by the barn in the field village. There are 4 other cabins plus yours. Also heres your calendar. So now you all better be heading to the pit which is just down there. Opening is half and hour, bye now I'll see you all at dinner."

Everyone waved and started walking. "THIS IS SO COOL!" BlackStar shouted running around like a total lame ass he is.

Once camp opening was over they got their bags and started walking the 1.4 miles to their cabin. Once they got there they were all a little wined. The cabin was in a row with the others. They each had a bathroom and a little living room. The cabins had bunk beds and normal beds. There was a window that looked out on the barn and field.

"Wow this place is amazing."

"Ya except its not symmetrical at all!" Kidd started before getting a Maka-Chop.

**Uggg I can't believe how short it is, oh well Ill just have to write another chapter today. Ok so please let me know what you think about the whole idea of the camp and other stuff that I wrote about today. Please follow, fav and comments.**


	10. Truth Be Told

**Ok I love this chapter, its cute and sadly kinda fluffy. I'm really liking writing this story and hope you guys like reading it. Please keep up with the awesome comments I love all of them thank you guys. So the story is pretty long so enjoy it.**

Maka sat on the sandy beach, she was leaning against a tree and book in hand. The warm early summers day breeze blew her hair ever so slightly. She wore a red bikini top and short swim shorts. Soul and BlackStar were playing king of the rock in the water. Maka could hear them slashing and screaming. This was their free time, they had mandatory combat training later, after sun down. Maka looked up in time to see a victorious Soul push BlackStar off the rock.

"HOW DARE YOU! IM A GOD, YOU SHOULD BE BOWING WHEN YOU SEE ME!" BlackStar screeched after he belly flop on the water. Soul stuck his tongue out, He then looked over to Maka who blushed and looked back at her book. Soul's smirk spread across his face, he jumped of the rock and swam ashore. BlackStar jumped back on the rock and did a pose that showed his muscles.

"Hey want to go for a swim?" He said extending his hand. Maka shook her head, making Soul snort. He grabbed her book and picked her up. He then dropped the book and slung her over his back.

"Soul! What are you doing, put me down now!" She shouted wiggling and trying to get free. She felt Soul shrug and laugh. He walked with her to the dock. He slid her down, and put his arms around her. He bent down about to kiss her. Maka closed her eyes ready for the kiss when she was thrown into the water, she gasped coming to the top.

"SOUL, GOD DAMN IT IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed. Soul jump into the water splashing her, when he came to the surface Maka wrapped her arms around his chest. He laughed and started swimming with he clinging to his back.

"Hey want to help me get my rock back from dumb-ass over there." Soul indicated his his head.

"Oh hell yes!" She said, giggling a little.

"Damn I'm really rubbing off on you." Souls said, his strong body still carrying her through the water.

It took them a minute to make into to the rock where BlackStar was taking a nap. Soul put his finger to his lips slipping Maka off his back, she treaded water and nodded. Soul showed her where to step and how to get up. Maka was biting her lip to keep from laughing. There facs were across from each other and right above BlackStars. Soul held up his hand and put up 3 fingers then mouthed '_3…...2….1..'_

"**BlackStar!" **They yelled jolting him awake. He lost his balance falling backwards hitting the water with his back, Soul roared with laughter while Maka pumped her fist in the air. Soul looked at her and put his arm around Makas waist pulling her into him. She smiled and kissed him. Her smile didn't fade as she then wiggled out of his grip making him fall into to the water.

"Im the god now, all bow down to me!" Maka roared Soul and BlackStar look at eachother before whooping and splashing her. She stood up and jumped down in a cannon ball. The 3 of them laughed before Maka got back out of the water. She put her towel down to keep from getting too sandy. She picked up her book and continued reading.

Soon they heard the 20 minutes warning bell for dinner. They walked back to the cabin which took less time each time they did it. They quickly changed.

"Soul we have ridding after dinner before combat right?" Maka asked getting out of the bathroom. She was wearing loose cargo pants, that were thin enough to not get too hot but perfect for riding and a tight light grey shirt.

"Yep, do you remember what we're doing today?" They had been there 3 days and were getting the hang of things.

"Ya, I think we're going on a water ride today, or we can go in pairs wherever."

Souls eyes lit up at that, he walked over to Maka and wrapped his arms around her form behind her. She jumped then continued braiding her hair. Once she finished she turned her head so she could see Soul. "Whats with the face?" She asks looking at Soul who did his best to hide his smile.

"Oh nothing just go a little bit of an idea…" Soul kissed her in the cheek and ran out.

"Oh no…. Soul what the hell are you planing."

Maka walke doubt of the cabin and walked down to the dinning hall alone. She thought, her hand were clasped behind her, she looked at the sky and sighed.

"Hey." Maka snapped around to see Kidd come from the woods where the pond was.

"Oh, hey Kidd." She kept walking as Kidd walked beside her.

"Where's Soul?"

"No idea he said he has a plan but I have no idea what that means."

Kidd chuckled "Knowing Soul I would be scared."

"Ya kinda am. So what were you doing at the pound."

"Trying to fix the garden shed so everything would be symmetrical." He said with a smile. "And I did it." He said in a way that made Maka giggle

"Oh well poor shed."

"What are you talking about no the gardeners will know where everything is."

"I guess…."

"Hey Maka stop…. Do you remember the day we met, 3 months before I joined the academy?"

"Ummm Ya."

_Flash back._

"_Maka, Soul meet my son, we all call him Kidd." Lord Death pointed to a tall black hair boy, he had 3 white stripes in his head. He was yelling at his weapons. "And those are his weapons. Liz and Patty." At that they stopped fighting. Kidd turned around and saw Maka. His face turned red._

'_She beautiful, wow is she a wep- nope no she is not. Then I will just have to be friends with her.' Kidd thought, he walked over to Maka and extended a hand "Nice to meet you I'm Death The Kidd, its a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand_

"_You to, this is my partner Soul." She punched a boy with white hair that spiked up in everywhere possible. Kidd gulped to keep from losing it._

_Soul slips off his hoodie and took out his earbuds and grunted. 'Shit, well I'm now screwed. I mean look at him. I need to do something to get Maka away from him.' Soul looked Kidd up and down then at his face which was pink with a blush. He babbled to Make about something which made Soul snort. Kidd looked at him then at Maka, he raised an eyebrow to say 'she mine white hair back off.' Soul clenched his fists and shook his head. _

_End flashback_

"Well, ever since that day…. well I have had a….. a….."

"Oh Kidd just spit it out." Maka said crossing her arms over her chest.

"A…. a crush on you. Even though you're with Soul, I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep my-" Kidd was cut off by a hug.

"I know Kidd, I know." Maka whispered into his ear which made him shiver. She let go and started walking again.


	11. Combat

**Ok sorry for all the fluff, so please forgive me. Also I will say this again I am for SoMa, they will be the one to be together in the end. Also how many chapters do you guys want, I am aiming for about 20, or should i have more. Please tell me what you think. Thank you**

Kidd watched he go and sighed. '_Nice job you blew it.'_

"Hey jackass." Kidd turned around and got punched by Liz while Patty laughed. "What the were you thinking?!" Liz rolled her eyes

"What ever do you mean?" Kidd asked a very fake confused look on his face.

"Kidd dont give me that crap, I saw what you did. You lost, he won, leave it. Maka is happy that should make you happy." Liz snapped.

"But-"

"But nothing Kidd she's happy."

Kidd turned and walked down to dinner. Maka and Soul were sitting across from him laughing and talking. BlackStar was off doing something stupid, and poor Tsubaki was with him.

Kidd did his best to ignore Soul and Maka but he couldn't. '_She knew how I felt and still like Soul, they were right he had won.' _He sighed and looked away.

"Hello everyone how was your day?" A happy bouncy woman asked and everyone shouted and cheered.

"Ok Maka A. meet Soul for a ride after dinner, also Death The Kidd, your father is trying to reach you. Bla Bla Bla." She kept rambling on

"Soul wh-"

"You'll see." Soul smoked.

Maka rolled her eyes. '_What is he planning, he knows I hate surprises.' _Maka sighed and looked out the window. Soon they were walking up to the barn. Maka was greeted by her horse Goddess. Goddess was a golden buckskin with longish white mane and tail. Maka hugged her horse and went to get the english saddle she had been riding in.

Soul watched Maka get Goddess ready while he was with his horse Dustdevil, he was brown with a black mane and tail, with a white star on his head. Soul was all tacked up and ready when Maka was finished. "Shall we?" Soul said once they had mounted. Maka nodded and they asked their horses to walk.

They rode for about about an half hour, Maka hurd the waterfall. Her eyes darted over to Soul who was smiling. There horses walked side by side, they were on the edge of camp by the ocean. The came out of the woods and Maka gasped, earin a slight chuckle from Soul. His eyes were on Maka, she turned to Soul and laughed of delight.

_This is what she saw. There is a cliff that overlooks the ocean with a old oak tree with a tire swing on it. Next to the tree there was a blanket with candles around it and a cake on it. There was a water trough for the horses._

"So do you like it?" Soul asked even though the answer was clear on her face.

"Soul, its perfect." She whispered

They dismounted and tied up the horses. Soul and Maka sat down next to each other and watched the sun kiss the ocean. They joked around and ate the chocolate cake Tsubaki had made for them.

"Maka?"

"Hmm." She turned her head and looked at soul.

"I… I love you."

"What!" She said

"Sorry, forg-"

"No shut up, Soul I have loved you since the day I met you. I am yours as long as you want me." She kissed him.

They made-out for a while before the slight sound of the combat bell was heard.

"Shit, this is the first night we can me late!" Maka said getting off Soul and running over to untie Goddess. Soul followed suit and soon they were galloping to the field. "Soul, Hurry!" Maka yelled back.

"Going as fast as he will go."

They kept going and got to the barn just with 5 minutes to spare. They quickly dissmounted and let the horses out before Maka grabbed Souls hand and started running to the field.

"We made it." Soul pants hands on his knees.

"Yep." Maka said

"Hey where were you guys?" Kidd turned to ask them.

"Oh just a date for tiny-tits over there." Soul shrugged before Maka slapped him "Owww."

"Sorry, love you." Maka chirped

'_What did she just say, no no no. God damn it why the hell is this happening to me. Ill kill Soul. no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.' _Kidds brain screamed as he looked away.

"Ya ya love you to." Soul pulled Maka up and kissed her before the 'game' was announced.

_What combat is._

_Combat is where the meisters and their weapons are put in the locked woods and fight whatever the witches that work with the camp throw at them. The woods have somelighs and all you have to do to get out is touch the necklace that they are given at the start of camp. Also I forgot to say this this is a camp for Meisters and their weapons._

"Ok everyone, since tonight is the first night the monsters are pretty easy. You and your partner or partners must have 5 souls to complete the challenge. If you want to get out touch the necklace for 3 seconds and you will be transported to the stage here. Also once you have 5 souls you will also be transported out automatically, these souls do not count to your 99. Ok meisters, weapons walk to the edge of the woods and transform and wait for the signal to start before entering." Everyone did as they were told and waited

"Ready Soul."

"Yep." Soul changed into a scythe and Maka grabbed him with skill.

"Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and grunted. "Ok then go."

The woods were fill in seconds with meisters, they were trained in their own ways of stealth. Maka and Soul made there way through the woods, avoiding the others (especially Kidd who was looking for Maka.) Maka ran to a small cliff where she could get a better view of the woods. She could hear the battles going on around her but she used soul detect to find the ones she wanted. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"There." Her eyes flew open "Ready to resonate?"

"Let's do this!"

"Soul resonance let's go!" They yell and there Souls connect. Maka and Soul knew everything about each other, they knew the love they felt was real.

Maka ran to the first monster and killed it with ease Souls head popping out to eat the soul before disappearing. The next 4 were also easy and they were out in no time.

"I think this was to easy." Soul mounted back in human form.

"Ya next time will be harder." The witch that was standing on the stage said. "You are good to head back to you cabin for the night. Soul and Maka nodded and walked to their cabin.

**Hope you all liked it, I hope to have 600 views by midnight tonight, also please comment and follow, I try to post a chapter a day.**


	12. Moon Lit Night

**I'm so extremely sorry for not updating but fanfiction would not let me log in. But also I got kinda lazy. So please follow and review. Enjoy the story. **

The cabin was dark and cold. Maka as Soul were alone, due to them finishing before anyone else. Maka shivered when she go inside, Soul keeped walking deep in thought. '_What is with Kidd today, oh so help me if he did anything to her.' _He clenched his fists.

"Soul?" Maka asks her head turned a little to the side.

"What!" He snaps before he realized what he did. "Sorry, just a lot on my mind… thats all." He says crossing his arms.

"Oh. Im going to go to bed ok?"

"Sure, do what you want."

Maka gets her pajamas out and goes into the bathroom and changes while Soul changes in his sleeping bag. Maka comes out of the bathroom and sits on the edge of Souls bed turning to look at him.

"Soul, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He turns to look into her green eyes. He can see the hurt when he won't tell her.

"Fine." She sighs. She gets up and climbs onto the bunk above Soul.

Soul sings and gets out of bed. He stands and looks at her. She stars back at him. "Sorry that was really uncool of me wasn't it?"

"Ya." She rolls her eyes

"Ok well night." Soul gets back into his sleeping bag and falls asleep.

Maka soon hears his even breaths and can tell he was asleep. She stretches and gets up. She walks outside. She can hear the sounds of hearing and the sound a battle as the Combat games are still going on or people are just goofing off. She sits on the little deck and looks up at the moon. This time the moon looks back at her, the blood trickles out of it mouth. "What do you know that you're not telling me?" She asks, she gets no answer.

"Who you talking to Maka?"

"Oh just the moon." Maka shrugs then looks at Tsubaki who is carrying BlackStar whose asleep in her arms. She nodded then disappeared into the cabin.

The warm day has turned into a night where Maka could see her breath, she knew that it had been at least a half hour since she say Tsubaki. She wrapped her arms around her body. She had to go in, so she stood up and tip-toed paused and looked at Soul whose hair was a ruffled mess. She looked around to see no one was awake. She sat down next to Soul. Her hand moved to his forehead brushing the hair out of his eyes. Soul snorted and looked at Maka red eyes now open.

"You know you're not that quite?" Soul said with a small chuckle.

Maka's face was red "Sorry, I didnt mean to wake you." She sighed and was about to get up when Soul moved over. "wha-"

"Your freezing, its fine. I'm to hot anyway." Sou said as Maka moved next to him in his bed. Maka rolled so see was facing Soul whose eyes were locked on her, his arms wrapped around her back and waist. She moved next to him burying her face in his chest.

"Goodnight." Maka whispered

"Night."

"Hey Soul?"

"Ya?"

"Love you." She looked up and lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

Kidd didn't know what time it was or where the the Thompson sisters were, all he knew was the hurt. He walked around going no where, his cheeks had tear streaks on them. '_I'm just losing my mind. Kidd pull yourself together. She not that special. He's her weapon, she's always loved him, and the sad thing is you know that and you always hove.' _Kidd's back straight, he looked up to see her was in front of the cabin, he sighed and walked in. His eyes went straight to Makas bunk, he panicked for a second before seeing her next to Soul. '_There right shes happy, thats all that matters to me.' _A faint smile dances over Kidds lips. He then get ready for bed and fall asleep.

**Ok I might be wrapping up this fanfic, but don't worry I'll be writing another SoMa one once I'm done, also I just put this together, If Soul and Maka actually did date and if Kidd did like Maka that would be hard with Soul being Kidds death scythe, also would he give up Patty and Liz.**


	13. The End

**So here is the final chapter, I am going to writing a new SoMa fanfic soon. I really enjoyed writing this fanfic but just ran out of ideas for it. Please enjoy the last chapter.**

Maka woke up and looked at Soul. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She was truly happy. The songs of the morning birds echoed through the forest and over the field. She wriggled out of Souls grasp careful not to wake him. She walked outside and took a deep breath, the world seemed to be at peace. She closed her eyes, foot steps were the only thing to disturb the peace. She looked up at the red eyes that were fixed on her. "Morning." She said a bit too cheery for Souls taste.

"Hmmm." He grunted back.

"Oh come on Soul don't be like that."

"Like what its earily."

"Its 9:30"

"So."

"Earily. Like I said."

"Fine. If your going to be a grum then go back inside." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on Maka look whos the grump now."

"Well who ruined my morning?"

"Ok ok sorry."

"Fine." Maka sighed

Soul looked away from her and into the woods. He then took a deep breath. '_This is happiness.' _He thought '_Well then I like it.' _ He turned to Maka and hugged her. She looked at him shocked before she leaned in and kissed him. There worlds at this frozen moment in time were happy.

**Ok so there it is the end. Im sorry its so short I have no more ideas for this story. Hope you like A Death Scythe's Path, I really loved writing it and reading all your comments. **

**Goodbye for now.**


End file.
